A Dance of Destiny
by ThePurpleLotus
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian must attend a gathering to gather information about the latest crime, but the crime is the last thing on there minds. How will the night end between the two? Will they finally speak whats on there mind? CielxSebastian


Hai everyone! Ok, so this is my first story on here, nothing to fancy, but hope you like it. one of my favorite pairings, Ciel and Sebastian.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, ciel, or Sebastian.

Sebastian and Ciel must attend a ball for all the so called "Upper class" residents of London to find information on the latest crime. There is only one problem. The two are not invited, meaning Ciel must go undercover and lay low.

Ciel is sitting at the side of his bed, dreading to see what dress Sebastian is going to bring. Ciel starts thinking to himself. Sebastian... Why is he so important to me... Why do I have these emotions for him... Ciel snapped out of his thoughts of Sebastian as he heard the doorknob to the room turn.

Sebastian walked into the room, carrying a dress. Ciel sighed.

"Hello young master, I have found a suitable dress for you." Said Sebastian with a slight smile.

Ciel took one look at the dress and groaned. "This is stupid, I'm leaving! I don't need to wear this frilly dress! I'll find another way inside the ballroom." He gets up and starts to walk away, until Sebastian grabs his arm. Ciel turned a slight shade of red. "Let go of me, Sebastian!"

Sebastian smiled. "That's my young master, rebellious as always" Ciel sighed as Sebastian extended out his arm, handing Ciel a dress. Ciel impetuously snatched the dress from Sebastian's hand. "Did you have to get a dress that was so revealing?" Ciel snapped angerly

"My apoligizes young master, I thought it would suit you"

Ciel starts to change into the dress and impatiently tries to lace the back of the dress himself.

"Allow me" Said Sebastian

Sebastian laces the back of the dress, Ciel looks down at the floor, again turning red.

Ciel looked into the mirror and sighed, the dress was a frilly, dark blue dress, scattered with lace and ribbons. He sighed.

"Whats the matter young master, is this dress not to your liking?" Sebastian said teasingly

Ciel glared at him.

"Well, you have the clothes, now time for your hair and makeup" Sebastian said with a smirk

"Makeup?" Ciel quickly questioned

Sebastian quickly started putting makeup on Ciel, and styling his hair, completing his disguise.

"I will return in a few minutes, I must go change" Sebastian said with a bow as opened the door and walked out of the room.

Ciel looked in the mirror again and groaned at the sight of himself. He sighed. "Why did I agree agree to this" He said coldly. Then he wen't off into a daydream again. Oh right... Thats why I agreed to this. It was Sebastian's plan... Sebastian... He thought. Of course I couldn't say no.

Sebastian opened the door to find Ciel standing in front of the mirror, an expression of annoynace on his face from having to wear the dress. Ciel turns to look at Sebastian, and suddenly is in a trance, at the sight of Sebastian, who is now wearing a dark blue tuxedo, which oddly enough, was the same shade as Ciel's dress. Sebastian had his jet black hair combed perfected in place. Sebastian was always in his same black tuxedo, so it was a strange to see him dressed differently.

Sebastian notices a strange look on Ciel's face "Young master, are you alright?"

"Y...Yes" Ciel strumbled for words.

"Off we go then" Said Sebastian with a slight smile, as he motioned for Ciel to follow him out of the room.

They take the carriage, the ride is only around 12 minutes, yet it seemed like an eternity to Ciel. Ciel finally breaks the silence of the ride.

Cirel groans,"Why must we go to this?"

Sebastian smiles. "You know you must attend, young master, it may be a chance to get information on the latest crime"

Ciel sighs and turns to look at the window.

"Cheer up young master, you will be fine, and I'll be right here by your side, as always" says Sebastian

Ciel sighs. "I know it will be fine, but I hate wearing this dress".

"I think it suits you fine. You looks nice..." Sebastian says.

Ciel is suprised by that last remark and opens his mouth about to say something,but just as he does, the carriage stops.

"Looks like were here" Sebastian says

The carriage arrives at the mansion, and even from outside, you can hear all the talk from inside the mansion. The carriage pulls away behind them, and they start to walk toward the mansion.

"Well, I suppose there is no turning back now" Said Ciel

"Do not worry, young master" Said Sebastian

They step inside, and as expected, they see a room packed full of people at sitting at tables, eating pasteries, and of course, dancing. Dancing, something Ciel was dreading.

Sebastian quickly whispered to Ciel. "Remember, you are a friend of the host, visiting London"

"Why is she here..." Said Ciel, as he noticed Alyssa, the daughter of Ciel's private dance instructor walking toward him. "She will surely know who I am" He said to Sebastian

"Oh Ciel! your here!..." She said cheerfully. "why are you in a dress..." Alyssa said puzzled

"Shhh! quiet down Alysaa! I am here undercover, so be quiet about it" Alyssa nods and looks up at Sebastian, clearly unaware of who he is

She glances up at Sebastian, then back at Ciel. "Well, I am going to go dance but, I will be watching to see if your dance lessons are paying off, Oh and..." She leans over to whisper to Ciel. "Nice date" She says loudly enough so Sebastian could hear. She giggles.

Ciel stands there for a few seconds, shocked by her comment and finally speaks "Se... Sebastian?... he is not my date." Ciel said firmly.

"Oh don't deny it" Alyssa giggles. "Plus he IS pretty cute" She says with a wink, and then skips off, into a crowd of people

Sebastian starts to chuckle and Ciel turns to look up at him.

"Its not funny!" Ciel says angerly

"Sorry young master" I just find it amusing you get annoyed so easily

Ciel sighs "Can we just go over there?"

"I follow you, young master, go on." Said Sebastian

They walk over to a table toward the corner of the ballroom, where not many people are.

Ciel says "Well, this actually isn't as bad as I expected"

Sebastian smiles "I told you"

They sit down for a while, silence between them as the watch the couples dancing"

Ciel is lost in thought again. Why am I having these thoughts... about Sebastian... he is just my butler... nothing more...

"Is something troubling you, young master? Is something on your mind? "Sebastian says

Ciel turns away from Sebastians gaze. "It's nothing"

Sebastian changes the subject. "Alright than, sha'll we?" He gets up from his chair and extends his hand toward Ciel

"What?" Ciel says

"Well... I figured it's about time we dance, after all, I would like to see if your dancing lessons are paying off" Sebastian says slyly.

Ciel turns red and looks down. "I.. I..." He tries to search for words, and sighs, taking Sebastians hand. They walk to the middle of the room, where all the couples are dancing around them.

"Let us begin" Sebastian said as he pulled Ciel close, with a slight bit of force, and looks into his eyes

Ciel turns his full attention to Sebastian, looking him into the eyes, suprised Sebastian was so foward and eager to dance with him.

They dance in silence for a few songs, then Sebastian leads Ciel to a table by the wall.

"You are very light on your feet, those lessons are paying off, I see the improvement" Said Sebastian with a smile

"Thanks.." Said Ciel, as he walked over and leaned against a wall sighing

Sebastian studies Ciel's expression for a few seconds until finally speaking up again.

"Young master, I know something is troubling you"

"I already told you, its nothing" Ciel said

Sebastian smiled "You know I'm not going to believe that" He said as he walks up to Ciel, standing right in front of him now, leaving almost no space between them.

Sebastian leaned over closer to Ciel "Now, tell me, whats the problem" He said in a hushed tone.

Ciel gulped. "You. Your the problem" Ciel said in a tone that was unreadable.

Sebastian was astonished by his answer, and soon began to think to himself. He had feelings for Ciel, but he wouldn't ever dare tell Ciel, knowing he was just his butler, bound by contract.. And nothing more... But what did Ciel mean by he was the problem... Could Ciel have the same feelings that Sebastian had for him?... Sebastian quickly tried to think of what to do next.

Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel and whispered in his ear "Tell me what you mean by that... what do you mean I am the problem..."

Ciel froze, feeling Sebastian's breath at his ear. "I.. I.. don't know what I mean by that... thats the thing..."

Sebastian decided to take the chance. It was now or never. He thought to himself.

"Well if you don't know what you mean by that... Allow me.." He gently placed his hand under Ciel's chin, which forced Ciel to look into Sebastian's eyes.

"I know you know what the problem is... But you won't say it..." He paused, waiting to see if Ciel would respond, and continued to speak when he didn't.

"Young master... You have me in a trance. Not just because of your soul...But for you. It's like I'm under a spell... What you humans call... Love..."

Ciel's eyes widen, and he tries to move away from Sebastian. He never knew Sebastian thought of him this way.

Sebastian gently, but with force keeps Ciel pinned against the wall, now leaving no space between them. He gently strokes the side of Ciel's face.

"Se.. Sebastian" Ciel whispered as he looked into Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian looks into Ciel's eyes. "Shhh... Don't speak" Sebastian slowly tilts his head and closes his eyes, leaning in to kiss Ciel. Ciel leans into the kiss, and there lips meet. Sebastian pulls Ciel as close as he can, his hands on Ciel's waist. The kiss is very gentle, but still filled with passion. After a few seconds, Sebastian pulls away and smiles.

Ciel, now a dark shade of red, stands there, trying to grasp what just happened.

Sebastian again leans over to whisper in Ciel's ear.

"I love you... Ciel" he then looks at Ciel to read his expression. Ciel is shocked to hear Sebastian call him by his name, something he has never done before.

"I.. I.. love you too... Sebastian" Ciel says after a few seconds.

Sebastian once more leans in and kisses Ciel, a longer more intense, longer kiss than the first. Maybe this night wasn't so bad after all. Meanwhile, Alyssa is watching Ciel and Sebastian from afar. She smiles and says to herself "I knew it."


End file.
